An electronic device can include a capacitive input sensor positioned below a surface to detect touch or force input to that surface. Conventionally, a capacitive input sensor is positioned below an outer layer (e.g., glass, sapphire, and so on) that defines the input surface.
In some cases, it may be desirable to position a conductive layer above the capacitive input sensor and below the protective dielectric layer. In many cases, however, the conductive layer interferes with the operation of the capacitive input sensor and, additionally or alternatively, undesirably changes the appearance of the electronic device.